tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Naam Ontwikkeling
Het idee voor een stream zit al in mijn hoofd sinds de eerste randomation (Find Christmas) en sinds het begin van 2017 ben ik bezig met brainstormen voor dit project. Het project is al door meerdere namen gegaan waarvan ik ieder zal gebruiken als afzonderlijk tijdperk binnen het proces. Dit artikel behandelt iedere 'naam' fase van het project en is ook een samenvatting van het werk dat ik gedaan had voordat ik aan dit verslag begon. De Stream 22 december 2018 (de datum van schrijven) In de eerste, nog naamloze stadia van het proces probeerde ik voor mezelf vast te stellen wat de basis regels voor het project moesten zijn. De stream is een online bewegend beeld welke 24/7 doorgaat. Mensen kunnen ten alle tijden de site als portaal gebruiken om een kijkje te nemen in een andere parallelle wereld. De omstandigheden in het beeld moeten zich half geregisseerd, half willekeurig ontwikkelen om zo een verhaalvertelling te laten ontstaan. De kijker moet: * mild geëntertaind worden door de randomation op zich. * terug komen (naar de site) om het meerdere keren te bekijken. * de sessies met elkaar vergelijken om een logica op te bouwen. * opgedane kennis toevoegen aan / vergelijken met opgedane kennis van andere kijkers. Hiermee zou de stream uit twee lagen bestaan. Een direct engagement: Simpele gebeurtenissen die de kijker op het eerste oog pakt en begrijpt en doet laten kijken. Dingen als: een mannetje dat over straat loopt, een mannetje dat eet, een mannetje dat slaapt. Een groter narratief: Terugkerende onderwerpen en gebeurtenissen waardoor de wereld gevuld wordt en de kijker lijnen kan trekken tussen verschillende kijksessies. Dingen als: De buurvrouw die af en toe gespot wordt, een kalender dat steeds een dag verder gaat, een verandering in de weersomstandigheden. Een gesimuleerde wereld erkent zijn bestaan als artificiële realiteit. Wat maakt deze wereld nep ten opzichte van de echte wereld? Als een kleinere gesimuleerde wereld in een grotere gesimuleerde wereld gemaakt wordt, is de kleinere wereld dan nep ten opzichte van de grotere wereld? Is een gesimuleerde wereld niet zo echt aanwezig als de echte wereld? Waarom is de gesimuleerde wereld dan nep? Ik werk niet vanuit een narratief concept, ik werk vanuit de techniek of het medium en ik probeer daar het meest geschikte concept bij te vinden. Dit heeft als gevolg dat het concept nogal wat schommelt door het proces heen en eigenlijk nooit heel duidelijk vast staat. Complex City 29 december 2018 Als eerste setting had in gedachte het project te inspireren op mijn eerdere werk Find Christmas. Er zou voortborduurt worden op de dagelijkse sleur van het leven als concept en ik zou trachten om de platte, getekende stijl van het origineel te vertalen naar een 3D omgeving. Ik had het gevoel dat ik meer een concrete verhaalvertelling binnen mijn werk moest opzoeken en de figurativiteit van Find Christmas sloot hier goed op aan. Tegelijkertijd viel ik erg voor de sombere zwart/wit stijl. Het plan was om een voorbedachte omgeving te bouwen. Een dorp met een plein, een serie aan huizen en wat natuurgebieden. Een hoofdpersonage wordt in zijn dagelijkse leven gevolgd waarbij hij eet, slaapt en werkt. Hij loopt door de straten en komt daar andere personages tegen van welk ieder een eigen pad door de omgeving volgt. Het dorp en haar bewoners veranderen gelijkmatig door de stream heen. Zo zou er bijvoorbeeld een kans zijn voor kermis in de stad waarbij het dorpsplein wordt bezet door een achtbaan, een draaimolen en een clown. Voor het recreëren van de platte stijl was ik aan het kijken naar de unlit shader in Unity. Hiermee worden models in slechts één kleur getekend en verliezen ze hun diepte. Dit geeft een stijl oorspronkelijk geïnspireerd op de film RGB XYZ ''(2007) van David OReilly. Het is harde stijl waarmee er direct erkenning wordt gebracht aan het digitale medium. Ik experimenteerde met zwart wit gebruik en kwam zo op een simplistische weergave voor het dag en nachtritme. Day.png Dusk.png Twilight.png Dawn.png Night.png Vervolgens heb ik gekeken naar de pathfinding AI in Unity. Dit is een systeem in het programma waarmee de personages zelf een weg kunnen vinden binnen een omgeving met obstakels. Je geeft een doel aan en het personage zal zelf de snelst mogelijke weg calculeren en er naartoe bewegen. Met het resultaat heb ik een ik een eerste test kunnen maken van een omgeving met personages die er doorheen lopen. Deze test was tegelijkertijd een schoolopdracht waarbij ik een wereldkaart met mijn fascinaties en positionering moest maken. Om (ietwat losjes) aan deze eisen te voldoen heb ik van de omgeving een soort mini expositie van mijn afgelopen werk gemaakt. Het hoofdpersonage reist van kamer tot kamer en vind daar mijn vorige projecten vertaald naar een digitaal sculptuur. In de test zitten de vroegere iteraties van de karakters. Ik heb een systeem voor de camera's gebouwd waarbij iedere camera afzonderlijk checkt of deze zicht heeft op het hoofdpersonage. Als deze check voor de huidige camera een ''false ''geeft zal er willekeurig een nieuwe zichtbare camera uitgekozen worden. De overgang van kleuren is aanwezig om een dag en nacht ritme te suggereren. Om verder te gaan met het idee waarbij een getekend beeld naar een 3D omgeving vertaald word begon ik in de models de aparte vertices (de punten waaruit een 3D model is opgebouwd) met een klein scriptje te randomizen. Zo kreeg de omgeving een wat meer slordig, handgetekend uiterlijk. Op dit punt zou het project een concreet verhaal vertellen over het hoofdpersonage. Normaal gesproken is bij een verhaallijn een wereld fictief. De wereld wordt uitgelegd met woorden en beelden maar is niet daadwerkelijk aanwezig. In deze setting is de wereld weliswaar fictief, maar wel echt aanwezig. In de computer is het een levende omgeving welke een eigen tijdslijn doorloopt parallel aan de echte realiteit. De omgeving is ''echt in de computer. Door de stream heen leert het hoofdpersonage over de echte wereld en keert in een existentiële crisis. Waarom wordt hun wereld gezien als echt en die van mij als nep? Het is een verhaal dat raakvlakken heeft aan een AI met zelfbewustzijn en leven in een digitale omgeving. Simpleton & Simpletown 4 januari 2018 Tijdens de feedback op school kreeg ik de realisatie dat het project al teveel gedefinieerd was in zijn vorm. Ik wilde een stap terug doen om meer beeld te krijgen op de interactie tussen een generatief beeld en een online stream. Zo luidde ik een kortere tussen periode in. Het plan was om eerst te gaan werken aan een enkel karakter (Simpleton) en deze visueel aantrekkelijk te maken voor een stream. Vervolgens zou ik meerdere van deze personages met elkaar een interactie aan laten gaan om uiteindelijk deze in een omgeving (Simpletown) te plaatsen en zo weer terug te keren naar het oorspronkelijke plan waarbij het leven van de personages in een stad/dorp gevolgd zou worden (Complex City). Hierbij was het plan om een eerste online test te doen. Een iteratief proces waarbij het project steeds een stapje verder evolueert. Het randomizen van de vertices inspireerde mij om een nieuwe test te maken. Een karakter dat beweegt vanuit willekeurige data en niet vanuit een voorgeanimeerd pad. Gedurende deze periode realiseerde ik mij ook dat de sombere zwart wit stijl van Find Christmas niet de juiste keuze was. Ik keek terug naar Push to Populate en hoe goed dat project aansloeg bij mensen. De willekeurige kleuren en de vanuit primitieven opgebouwde structuren zorgde voor een frisse stijl die mensen in één oogopslag beet pakte. Kleur is een gereedschap om mensen extra context over een wereld te geven en kleur(contrast) weet gemakkelijk aandacht op te eisen. Ik liet de getekende figurativiteit van Find Christmas achter me en ging meer opzoek naar de kleurrijke aandachttrekkende kracht van Push to Populate. ECO.system 5 januari 2018 Simpleton inspireerde mij al heel snel om meer te doen met plan. De generatieve dynamiek kon veel verder getrokken worden. De opgedane kennis over de vertices stelde mij instaat om een karakter generator op te bouwen waarbij een simpel kubus model tot vele verschillende vormen kon leiden. Ik kreeg nieuwe ideeën over hoe de wereld in elkaar zou steken. In plaats van de verhaal vertellende kant op te gaan besloot ik om een op evolutie geïnspireerd systeem in elkaar te zetten waar mensen als een soort aquarium naar kunnen kijken. Een werkende mengeling van economische geld stroom en evolutie. Dit 'aquarium' moet inzichten geven op onze eigen samenleving en economie wat net als al het andere gevolg is van een evolutionair bestaan. Tijdens een bezoek aan de expo van Floris Kaayk hadden we een gesprek over The Modular Body en of Oscar als leven beschouwd kan worden terwijl het in feite in een lab is gemaakt. Hierbij kwamen we terecht bij de 7 levensverschijnselen en of Oscar hieraan voldoet. De 7 levensverschijnselen zijn: * Voeden * Groeien * Bewegen * Voortplanten * Uitscheiden * Waarnemen * Stofwisseling (bijvoorbeeld ademhalen) Als een digitale entiteit voldoet aan de levensverschijnselen, wordt het dan ook als leven beschouwd? Het systeem bestaat uit figuurtjes welke allen uit een basis prototype zijn ontstaan. Het systeem is een digitale herinterpretatie van een daadwerkelijk evolutionair ecosysteem. De figuurtjes ondergaan een flow van geld en houden zo een cyclus in tact. Bij een fabriek gaan de figuurtjes aan het werk en bouwen ze een geldbedrag op. Dit geldbedrag staat voor de energie die dit figuurtje bevat. Het geld wordt gebruikt om voedsel dat gemaakt is bij de fabriek aan te schaffen zodat ze zichzelf in leven kunnen houden. Voedsel wordt geworven van figuur arbeid en de massa van afgestorven figuurtjes en uitwerpselen opgeslagen als potentiële energie. De figuurtjes moeten in hun dagelijks leven verschillende taken volbrengen. Niet alleen het werken maar ook naar het werk toelopen, met andere figuurtjes voortplanten, weg rennen van eventueel gevaar, enzovoort. Aan de hand van de lichamelijke attributen (de stats, welke worden vertegenwoordigd in het uiterlijk) zal een figuur beter of slechter aan deze taken voldoen. Zo zal een figuur met grote benen beter in staat zijn om voor gevaar weg te rennen dan een figuur met kleine beentjes. Net zoals in daadwerkelijke evolutie zullen de figuurtjes met behulp van voortplanting (waarbij het kind een combinatie van de twee ouders zal zijn) zich steeds meer aan de omgeving aan passen. Een figuur kan aan de hand van lichamelijke evolutie per toeval overstappen op het direct pakken van geld van andere figuurtjes in tegenstelling tot het reguliere werken. Zo ontstaat een predator. Met deze visie begon ik met het maken van een nieuwe test. Nagenoeg alle eerder genoemde dynamiek ontbreekt nog, deze dingen kosten tijd om te bouwen. Petri Dish Vanuit dit concept ben ik verder gegaan en heb ik continu detail toegevoegd aan de karakter generator. Het concept is afgesplitst van het economische gedeelte heeft nu de focus op het digitale leven. Wat houdt een digitale levensvorm in en hoe leeft het voort? Als de test van bovenaf bekeken wordt doet het denken aan een petrischaaltje met een bacterie kolonie erin. Dit gaf inspiratie om het project naar een wetenschappelijke kant trekken. De omgeving is schoon en steriel als een lab met leven dat er zich in voortbeweegt. Het leven wordt waargenomen als een soort natuurdocumentaire. In de vormgeving besloot ik uiteindelijk toch nog om weg te doen met de unlit shader. De shader trekt het beeld enorm plat en neemt detail weg van de karakters. Nu met schaduwen zien de karakters er dynamischer uit en geven ze het gevoel alsof ze van een materiaal zijn gemaakt. Life Disc 15 mei 2018 Met het begin van de online tests had ik de naam definitief op Life Disc gezet. De grootste reden dat ik niet voor Petri Dish als naam ben gegaan is omdat deze naam al bezet is, Petri Dish is een online app/browser game waarin je als eencellige rondzwemt en probeert zoveel mogelijk te eten om zo groot mogelijk te worden. Met de naam Life Disc wijs ik naar het contrast tussen biologische en het virtuele. Life (leven) en Disc (schijf) wat zowel een harde schijf van een computer kan zijn als een object in een platte ronde vorm, wat overeen komt met het petrischaal landschap. Uiteindelijk vind ik deze naam ook wel beter dan Petri Dish. Deze naam zal ik ook gebruiken in de rest van het verslag.Categorie:Output Categorie:Plan